Ash's Feraligatr (Tom's Version)
Ash's Feraligatr (Japanese: サトシオーダイル Satoshi's Ordile) is the fourth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Johto region. History Johto Totodile first appeared in The Totodile Duel. Both Ash and Misty wanted to catch it, and although Totodile was stunned briefly by Pikachu, it managed to escape from their Poké Balls and knock them down with a powerful Water Gun. Totodile then came across Team Rocket, devoured their lunch itself, and sent them blasting off. Finally tracked down by Ash and Misty, Totodile jumped into the bushes just as they both threw their Lure Balls at it. They then found out that one of the Lure Balls had caught it. They decided to have a battle to decide who would keep it. Ash's Chikorita and Bulbasaur defeated Misty's Staryu and her newly evolved Poliwhirl, winning the battle and earning Ash the new Totodile. As one of Ash's only Water-type Pokémon, it was the first choice for Ash's team in the Whirl Cup, along with Kingler. In the battle with Christopher and his Kingdra in Dueling Heroes, Totodile showed its skill by escaping a Twister and defeating Kingdra by using Bite on its snout while Kingdra used Hydro Pump, and the result of having too much water in its snout sent it off flying, and thus was defeated. In Pop Goes The Sneasel, Totodile was sent out to battle a one of the two wild Sneasel that was preventing the retrieval of the Sacred Fire needed to begin the Silver Conference. Totodile combination of Headbutt and Water Gun to defeat Sneasel and Ash catches one of them into a Fast Ball. Sinnoh Totodile appeared in An Old Family Blend alongside Ash's other Pokémon where it was reunited with Ash. It was found dancing in a water fountain and affectionately nibbled on Ash's head before being recalled to its Lure Ball. Later, it helped to put out the fire caused by Cyndaquil, together with Corphish and Piplup. Personality and Characteristics Totodile is a highly energetic Pokémon. It is always happy and shows this by dancing, a theme that is focused on when it is released from its Lure Ball, even when being called into a battle. It also unabashedly introduced itself to Larvitar first in Entei at Your Own Risk, energetically swinging Larvitar around in a circle. Totodile also acts as a comic relief character, as its tendency to dance is shown in many important matches, frustrating Ash, and confusing its opponents. Its most significant battle, defeating Harrison's Sneasel, depicted it biting Sneasel's hand and dancing around whilst thrashing Sneasel into the ground. Its Scary Face attack has also been used as a joke a couple of times, one being in a battle with Duplica's Mini-Dit, where Totodile laughed at its imitation of the move before continuing the battle. Totodile has been shown to be spend time with Ash's Corphish as shown in An Old Family Blend where they were found near each other on Lily of the Valley Island and in Alola, Kanto when they were seen underwater together. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Totodile.png|As a Totodile Ash_Totodile_Scratch.png|Using Scratch as Totodile Ash_Totodile_Bite.png|Using Bite as Totodile Ash_Totodile_Water_Gun.png|Using Water Gun as Totodile Ash_Totodile_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Totodile Ash_Totodile_Scary_Face.png|Using Scary Face as Totodile Ash_Totodile_Slash.png|Using Slash as Totodile Officer_Jenny_Croconaw.png|As a Croconaw Wani-Wani_Croconaw_Water_Gun.png|Using Water Gun as Croconaw Dundee_Croconaw_Slash.png|Using Slash as Croconaw Feraligatr_M16.png Lure_Ball_Anime.png|Feraligatr's Lure Ball Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters